Kiss me as a reward
by romance123lover
Summary: The attraction between the two and their little action to display it caught Dazai's attention, and he wanted to fix that.


"Will you give me a kiss if I do so?"

Kyouka stared intently at her roommate, a blush creeping up on her pale face. Atsushi flinched at the question, fumbling with his hands while trying to figure out an appropriate answer to say. When he finally looked at the girl's icy blue orbs he stiffened.

"Kyouka, are you playing a trick on me, or did Dazai set you up on this?"

He sat on the edge of his bed, crimson decorating his features. Kyouka shook her head, walking toward the boy.

"No, I'm not tricking you Atsushi. If you don't want to you can just say no."

There was a slight disappointment lingering in the girl's voice, and Atsushi felt his heart sink at the scene. He quickly waved his hands and accidentally agreed to the deal. Kyouka's eyes beamed with content, though her face hardly showed it. She nodded before going out of their room.

Atsushi slumped into his bed, staring at the white ceiling. He let out a sigh.

...

Dazai waited outside the apartment building, waving at the raven head as she walked down the stairs.

"Sooo, how did it go? Did Atsushi agree to the bargain?"

Kyouka nodded shyly. With a pat on the head they both started their way toward the agency.

...

There was hardly anything that took place at the agency, and Atsushi kept looking over at the raven headed girl, a blush creeping up whenever she caught him staring.

When his last shift occurred, both Dazai and Kyouka waited for him at the exit. Dazai smiled ridiculously and Atsushi couldn't help but feel suspicious. He continued his gaze to the girl, her icy orbs staring right back at him. Atsushi hastily removed his attention back to his co worker.

"Do you need anything Dazai?"

The man didn't stop smiling, however gestured his attention to the door.

"I just wanted to see my little tiger friend off before resuming my boring paperwork."

"Oh, okay then."

With that Atsushi stepped outside, Kyouka at his tail. The fact that the girl seemed extra pretty today didn't help Atsushi keep his cool. He scratched the back of his neck.

"So the deal was that you would make us dinner? And clean the house?"

Kyouka nodded at that, her cheeks turning slightly pink at the payment for these chores.

Atsushi tried brushing the awkward memory of the kissing part, and instead started up on some light chatter.

Dazai gazed with amusement at the colorful sky, happy to help the pair make some progress after seeing their evident attractions toward each other. He settled that Kyouka would pull this off and so went up to go bother his stingy co worker.

...

"Uwaa~ I must say, that was one delicious meal. Thank you for the wonderful food Kyouka."

There was a small smile on her pink lips, and Atsushi couldn't help but think how cute she looked sitting there in her red kimono.

He stared for too long, heat rushing up his face.

"I have held my end of the deal; I've cleaned the place and made tasty food, now it's your turn Atsushi."

Her face wasn't any less flustered, but she still kept on an impressive poker face despite the color.  
The boy felt tenseness build up inside his body, though he would in all honesty love to kiss this person sitting opposite of him, however, there was that feeling of fear of what was going to happen next.

Kyouka grew impatient as the boy postponed his end of the deal. As she couldn't wait any longer Atsushi finally took action; cupping her face with his gloved hands, pulling her into a fast kiss.

The expression on both their faces after the short lip lock was heavily coated by crimson shades. With a long pause after the action, Atsushi awkwardly looked out the window before catching Kyouka's eyes. He flinched in surprise, a bit jumpy by the raw emotions in his chest.

"So, I guess that worked out fine?"

His expression hinted of embarrassment. Kyouka stood up from her seat, taking three steps around the small table so she was standing directly in front of Atsushi. Her ice blue eyes had an intensity to them, and the boy felt rather uncomfortable at the lack of vocals that followed.

"Atsushi, do you like me?"

Purple eyes widened as Atsushi waved his hands ridiculously around.

"Wha-t? Well yes, I do like you as a friend Kyouka."

He scratched his cheek, a confused smile portraying his lips. Kyouka's eyes narrowed at this. In a swift move she sat down in front of Atsushi, their knees touching. As if the space between them was too wide, Kyouka leaned in closer, so close she was only a breath away from the weretiger.

"I like you Atsushi, and I want to kiss you again."

"Huh?"

Atsushi didn't manage anything else as the raven head closed the small gap between them, pressing her soft lips on his slightly chapped ones.

...

Finally finished with work Dazai strolled his way over to Atsushi, singing the suicide song.

Without bothering to knock; the man silently opened the apartment door, curious as to if the x-mafia managed a successful confession. He continued humming his song, wondering around the small complexion in search of the duo.

There was a mouthwatering aroma coming from the kitchen which Dazai followed. When he stood at the door he couldn't help but let out a overdramatic gasp, catching the two occupied teens attention. Atsushi hastily pushed himself away from the girl, both hands in the air.

"It's not what it seems!"

Dazai's lips tugged upwards into a mocking grin.

"Ooooh~ it seemed to me like you two love birds were eating each other up."

The suicidal man was about to tease the teen a little more, however never got the time to as Kyouka stood up, pushing him all the way to the exit door. Dazai smiled with confusion all over his face.

"Kyouka, what are you doing? Is this the way you thank the perfect wingman? I thought you were better than that."

The girl stared emotionless at the person. Bowing slightly; she said a short thank you before closing the door in his face.

Behind her stood a dumbfounded Atsushi, eyes wide as saucers.

"Don't you think that was a bit mean Kyouka?"

Kyouka spun around to face the boy, pink dusting her puffed up cheeks.

"I didn't want to be interrupted again, so I'll apologize tomorrow instead."

She walked up to him. He stood a head taller, looking down at her doll like face. His face heated up, a nervous expression tugging at his features. Kyouka's neck was angled uncomfortably upwards so she could stare at him equally. In a swift movement her hands grabbed at his collar, pulling him down to meet her lips.

In an instant Dazai disappeared from Atsushi's mind, instead he felt his hands rest on Kyouka's hips, bending slightly to give the girl more access to kiss him more.

A/N: Aaaand this is totally random and I've only watched three episodes with Kyouka in them and I already love her and ship her with Atsushi :'D also, my name's not Shitty-fanfics-of-my-OTPs after all ;B


End file.
